kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
NCT
Lime | associated = NCT U NCT 127 NCT Dream WayV | website = | sns = KR: JP: }} NCT is a boy group under SM Entertainment. The group consists of members divided into multiple sub-units to be based in major cities around the world. Their name stands for "Neo Culture Technology". History 'Pre-debut' Before any of the members debut, most of the members were under SM Entertainments pre-debut team, SMROOKIES under the name SR14B (SMROOKIES 2014 Boys). When SMROOKIES were announced in December 2013, they announced members Taeyong and Jeno, with Jaehyun, Mark, Jisung, Johnny, Ten, and Yuta on the same month days later. In April 2014, Haechan and Jaemin were announced. In July 2014, they released a video of Taeyong's rapping skills on SMTown's YouTube channel. The next month, they released a video of Johnny, Taeyong, and another rookie named Hansol of a dance focus video titled “Super Moon” showing off their dance moves. In January 2015, Doyoung was announced as part of SM Rookies as him and Jaehyun was introduced as the new MCs on MBC Music Champion. In October 2015, Taeil was introduced. In January 2016, Winwin was introduced. '2016: NCT U, NCT 127, and NCT Dream debuts' On January 27, the group was announced by SM Entertainment‘s founder, Lee Soo Man, at SM’s Coex Artium during “SMTown: New Culture Technology 2016" press conference. It was anounced that there will be different teams that will debut based in different countries around the world. There will be various collaborations and units formed between the different groups, allowing for movement of members and new recruits into the groups. There also won’t be a set member number for these groups. It was speculated that there will be 40 members debuting under NCT. On April 4, the first sub-unit was announced to be NCT U with pictures announcing members Mark and Jaehyun, later adding members Taeil, Taeyong, Doyoung, and Ten. NCT U was described as the main group of NCT. It was announced that there will be two NCT U groups, each having different member organization. On April 9, they released the songs “The 7th Sense” and "Without You" as digital singles, and made their debut on music program Music Bank four days later. Members Sub-units * NCT U * NCT 127 * NCT Dream * WayV Table Discography Studio albums * NCT 2018 Empathy (2018) Awards and nominations Endorsements *Design United (2016) *SK Telecom POM (Taeyong, Ten & Mark Only) (2016) *Ivy Club (2016-2017) *Lotte Duty Free (2016-) *FIFA World Cup Korea (NCT Dream) (2017) *Masita Seaweed (Taeyong, Doyoung, Ten, Jaehyun & Mark Only) (2017-) *est PLAY (Taeyong & Ten Only) (2017-) *Korean Girls Scout (NCT 127) (2017-2018) *Astell & ASPR (NCT 127) (2018) *NBA Style Korea (NCT 127) (2018) *M Clean (Doyoung & Johnny Only) (2018) *KBEE 2018 (NCT 127) (2018) Gallery 'Promotional' NCT NCT 2018 Empathy group promo photo (1).png|''NCT 2018 Empathy'' (1) NCT NCT 2018 Empathy group promo photo (3).png|''NCT 2018 Empathy'' (3) 'Miscellaneous' NCT group logo.png|Group logo References Official links ;Korea * Website * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube ** Daily: Channel NCT Daily ** Dance: Channel NCT Dance ** Music: Channel NCT Music ;Japan * Twitter Category:Male groups Category:Groups Category:2016 debuts Category:NCT Category:SM Entertainment